Aveu inavoué
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Oneshot. Royai. Roy et Riza sont encore dans un train... Mais la belle semble s'être endormie.


**Aveu inavoué**

_« Encore un déplacement dans les camps de réfugiés. Je commence à vraiment en avoir assez d'être toujours envoyé par monts et par vaux pour ce genre de mission mineure. »_

Le regard ennuyé tourné vers la vitre du train, regardant défiler les paysages à travers son propre reflet, Roy se laissait aller à la morosité.

Depuis longtemps le compartiment était silencieux. Breda, Havoc et Fuery étaient sortis se dégourdir les jambes et certainement allés voir d'autres collègues pour discuter ou participer à des jeux de cartes ou de dés.

Roy en aurait bien fait autant, mais Riza lui avait rappelé que s'il trouvait le temps long, il pouvait toujours lire les dossiers qu'il avait en retard et qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle, « juste au cas où ».

Enfin bref.

Le résultat était qu'il se faisait suer à cent sous de l'heure.

_« Des fois, je me demande qui est le supérieur ici pour donner des ordres… »_

Roy tourna un regard énervé vers son premier lieutenant,

_« Et en plus, pas moyen d'avoir une conversation avec Hawkeye, elle ne lève plus le nez de son livre depuis tout à l'heure… »_

Roy l'observa de plus près,

_« Tient d'ailleurs à bien y regarder, elle ne lève plus son nez du livre au sens propre du terme ! Le balancement du train a dû avoir raison de sa fatigue… »_

Roy amusé se pencha un peu plus vers Riza endormie, le nez reposant quasiment sur les pages de son livre qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses mains.

_« Serait-ce un ronflement que je viens d'entendre ? » _

Il se redressa un sourire sur les lèvres, imaginant quelle blague il allait bien pouvoir lui faire, histoire de se venger de toutes ces heures de dur labeur qu'elle l'obligeait à abattre, quand il remarqua un léger mouvement de la jeune femme vers l'avant…

_« Houlà… Ne va pas tomber ma belle ! »_

Prestement, il passa un bras par-devant Riza et d'un mouvement délicat la repoussa contre le dossier de la banquette. Il en profita pour lui retirer son livre des mains avant qu'il ne tombe.

_« Na la. On ne bouge plus ! »_

Mais de nouveau, un cahotement du train fit replonger Riza vers l'avant et Roy n'eut que le temps de la retenir.

Finalement, pour prévenir tout risque de chute, Roy attira Riza contre lui et appuya la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule.

_« Comme ça, elle est calée, elle ne tombera plus. »_

Roy tourna son visage vers celui serein de sa subordonnée.

_« Et tout ça, ça ne la réveille même pas ! Elle doit vraiment être crevée… »_

Il soupira et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le paysage. La chaleur du corps de Riza se répandait dans le sien à travers le tissu de leurs uniformes. Il aimait bien cette sensation, sentir son souffle dans son cou…

Si quelqu'un devait arriver à ce moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouverait le plus : de la gène pour la situation ou bien de la colère contre celui qui risquait d'y mettre fin…

Des mouvements légers contre son épaule l'arrachèrent à ses pensées : Riza s'installait confortablement à la manière d'un chat, avec des petits soupirs de contentement.

A cet instant, comme à chaque moment passé près d'elle et même dans ses rêves, il aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais... et si elle se réveillait et le repoussait ?

Roy sourit tendrement en la regardant… L'envie se fit plus impérieuse et Roy y céda le coeur battant. Déjà il tendait une main hésitante pour lui remettre en place une mèche de cheveux et caresser sa joue…

La voix ensommeillée de Riza l'arrêta net :

« Hum, je suis bien là. Bonne nuit mon Amour »

_« Quoi quoi quoi ? Bonne nuit mon Amour ???? A qui croit-elle parler ? De qui est-elle en train de rêver ???? »_

Le sourire de Roy s'effaça, remplacé par un rictus de déception.

_« Je ne savais pas qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Qui ça peut bien être ? Ce type avec qui je l'ai vu l'autre jour près de la cafetière ? Ou ce jeune sergent qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour ? Chaque fois qu'il la voit, il manque de se manger un mur…Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait y être sensible. »_

Son train de pensée s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Riza tomber sur sa cuisse.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la main blanche aux doigts fins. Roy déglutit. La situation prenait vraiment une tournure gênante… si quelqu'un venait à entrer…

Mais plus que tout, il avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait à travers le tissu où reposait la main de Riza.

Un nouveau soupir de contentement de la jeune femme le fit déglutir de nouveau et fermer les yeux. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient lui donnaient le vertige.

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, célibataire ou non, en ce moment c'est sur mon épaule que repose sa tête… »_

Sans les rouvrir, la respiration saccadée, il avança sa propre main lentement jusqu'à toucher celle de Riza.

_« Si jamais elle se réveille et m'accuse de la tripoter, je n'aurai qu'à dire que c'est elle qui m'est tombée dessus et que je ne faisais que la redresser… »_

Mais au lieu de cela, Riza frotta son menton contre l'épaule de Roy et lui murmura doucement, toujours endormie : « Je t'aime Roy. »

La tension de Roy retomba d'un coup, et il ne put retenir un sourire de pure joie. Même si jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué ses sentiments éveillée, maintenant il pouvait garder ce secret bien au chaud au fond de son coeur, et qui sait ? Peut-être trouver le courage de faire enfin le premier pas.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée :

« Je t'aime aussi Riza. Dors bien. Je veille sur toi. »


End file.
